There have been and still are many devices for and many methods of aiding children in memorizing solutions to simple problems such as the multiplication tables or naming the capital cities of the fifty states. Such devices include flash cards, work books, puzzles, etc. Often these devices require the involvement of two or more people, thus placing a limitation on their use.
In addition, many methods have been used to aid a child in memorizing mathematical solutions and/or factual relationships, including competitive games involving the determination of who between two or more students can first give the solution to a mathematical problem, or answer a question. Other methods include visual and audio recognition methods such as used on various children's shows. These methods can include songs, animated figures or costumed characters performing some act that will help a child memorize the solutions to mathematical problems or other factual relationships.
Regardless of the number of prior art devices and methods for teaching children the solutions to various problems or in memorizing various factual relationships and the effectiveness of the same, teachers and parents are always searching for new devices and methods to aid the student. This is not necessarily due to the inadequacy of the prior art, but rather it is because the employment of a variety of devices or methods is preferable in order to capture the otherwise short attention span of a child. Moreover, different games or methods will have different impacts on different children. It is virtually impossible to forecast which device or method will most appeal to a particular child. Therefore, it is best to have at one's disposal a variety of methods or devices for teaching children.
As an example of the above, competitive children may memorize solutions to mathematical problems or factual relationships more quickly if the learning involves a competitive feature, while the same competitive feature may inhibit the learning of a quiet withdrawn child. The reverse may be true if the same two types of children are exposed to a learning device or method involving cartoon characters.
Thus, from the above, it can be seen that there is always a need in the art for an effective educational device or method for aiding children in the memorizing or "quick recall" of solutions to mathematical problems or other factual relationships.